Yamato Delgado/Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits!
Appearance Yamato's appearance has changed since the last season. Yamato is now a 12 year old male with brownish red hair and blue eyes. Yamato's hair still sticks up and looks much like an elephant when he has is goggles on his forehead. Yamato's scar has not gone away or reduced size and nor has his whiskers. Yamato still has no nose but is now taller than he was before and still retains his great sense of smell. Yamato still wears his white pants and his overcoat but now his white and red shirt is a tank top that barley sticks out of the overcoat. Yamato's gloves are now brown and much less tight as they were before, Yamato's equipment and boots have not changed. Personality Yamato's personality has barley changed. Being older Yamato is only a tiny and I repeat tiny bit more serious. He is still the most uplifted person in the world and is almost never discouraged. Yamato still loves food and hungers easily and that is the only time when he is discouraged. Yamato is very loyal to his friends and will never turn his back on them. Yamato is as happy as could be along with a large lack of seriousness but is still the most skilled B-Da Player in the world. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Yamato debuted when he when he enters a western style store looking for the Power Strike Shot. Inside the store several different B-Da Players were about to battle for the strike shot and ignored Yamato because he is just a kid. He convinces them to battle him about 8 on 1 and Yamato defeats them with some help from the shop owner. He stares at the Strike Shot for a long time while ignoring Tommi telling him that Haja has entered the store. Haja then steals the strike shot from Yamato and the people Yamato defeated join together again to take him down until he collapses the shop by screaming. Yamato then challenges him for the strike shot in a game of ultimate strike where the person who knocks down the most pillars first wins. Yamato defeats Haja by using his new strike magnum attack to knock down every pillar. Later on Yamato heads to a new town in search for a second strike shot. Their he meets an aspiring B-Da Player named Gunnos, Gunnos recognizes Yamato as the IBA World Champion and immediately challenges him. Yamato acting cocky says that he will beat Gunnos in one shot, taking this literally Yamato misses 240 times making it 240 losses due to the match rules. Yamato then re-challenges Gunnos to ultimate strike where they must knock down large boulders. Yamato uses his Strike Magnum attack to easily win the match. Gunnos and Yamato develop a mutual respect for each other and become friends in search of the next strike shot. Later on Yamato helps Gunnos look through a pile of B-Da Balls for a strike shot and finds one only to be confronted by a gang looking for it. Gunnos prevails in defeating them but finds out that his "Strike Shot" was just an old B-Da Ball. The two then set off to find the real strike shot. Yamato makes a cameo appearance with Gunnos when he is spotted at a local fair by Bull when he is displaying the power of his strike shot. Yamato and Gunnos later enter a local tourney to get the Metal Shot strike shot along with his friends Terry McScotty and Joe. Yamato is completely outclassed in the moving trap shooting battle royal where he is betrayed by Gunnos and cut off at every stop of the race allowing Gunnos to win. After they leave Gunnos and Yamato have a practive B-Daman Invasion match where the combination of Gunnos' B-Daman and his Metal Shot is deemed useless and Yamato is given his Metal Shot. Later on Yamato appears to help Gunnos defeat a B-Da Gang by giving him back his Metal Shot to combine with Gunnos' new B-Daman Break Ogre. Yamato and Gunnos next head to a nearby city where they run into a B-Coliseum. They enter the coliseum where they meet Yamato's old friend Liena Grace Vincent. After an exchange of conversation Yamato decides to help Liena find a strike shot of her own. They head towards the next rumored spot for a strike shot and finds his old friend Bull along with a new rival named Aqulas and his animal guide Shin. After Aqulas finds Revolver Hades Yamato is the first to challenge him for it but is cut short by his protege who is easily defeated by Aqulas. Afterwards Yamato, Gunnos and Liena leave in search for the next strike shot. Yamato discovers the workplace of his teacher the great Armada. Yamato is challenged by Armada's new pupil Bears who is testing the new three point DHB system. Yamato struggles to figure out the new system but wins after using his Strike Shot. Yamato Delgado Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes